101 Things
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: 101 oneshots/drabbles of 101 Things Boyfriends/Girlfriends should do together. List is M rated. M rated Story is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples I am going to finish Chad with a chance of injury but I also want to start this new story/stories, oneshots. Im gonna do one for each of these but I want to know if I should make it T or M or have the more explict one be M's, and just post that chapter in the M rated part. Please review with your replies

1. Watch the sunset together.  
2. Take showers together.  
3. Back rubs/massages.  
4. Listen to classical music and cuddle in the dark  
or w/blacklight.  
5. French Kiss.  
6. Hold her w/ hands inside the back of her shirt.  
7. Whisper to each other.  
8. Cook for each other  
9. Skinny dip.  
10. Make out in the rain.  
11. Dress each other.  
12. Undress each other.  
13. Kiss every part of their body.  
14. Hold hands.  
15. Sleep together. (Actually sleep with each  
other*not  
sex)  
16. One word*Foreplay  
17. Sit and talk in just underwear.  
18. Buy gifts for each other.  
19. Roses.  
20. Find out their favorite cologne/perfume and wear  
it  
every time you*re together.  
21. Wear his clothes.  
22. Find a nice secluded place to lie and watch the  
stars.  
23. Incense/candles/oils/blacklights and music make  
great for sex (cuddling)  
24. Kiss at every chance you get.  
25. Don*t wear underwear and let them find out.  
26. Kinky is bad*Blindfolds are good.  
27. Lightly kiss their collarbone and their  
jawbone just below the ear,then whisper I love you.  
28. Bubble baths.  
29. Go for a long walk down the beach at midnight.  
30. Make love.  
31. Write poetry for each other.  
32. Kiss/smell her hair.  
33. Hugs are the universal medicine.  
34. Say I love you, only when you mean it and make  
sure they know you mean it.  
35. Give random gifts of flowers/candy/poetry etc.  
36. Tell her that she*s the only girl you ever want.  
Don*t lie.  
37. Spend every second possible together.  
38. Tell her that she doesn*t have to do anything she  
doesn*t want to. And mean it.  
39. Look into each other*s eyes.  
40. Very lightly push up her chin, look into her eyes,  
tell her you love her,and kiss her lightly.  
41. Talk to each other using only body language and  
your eyes.  
42. When in public, only flirt w/ each other.  
43. Walk behind her and put your hands in her front  
pockets.  
44. Put love notes in their pockets when they aren*t  
looking.  
45. Clothes are no fun.  
46. Buy her a ring.  
47. Keep one of her bras somewhere where you see it  
everyday.  
48. Sing to each other.  
49. Read to each other.  
50. PDA = Public Display of Affection.  
51. Take advantage of any time alone together.  
52. Tell her about how you answered every question in  
math with her name.  
53. Draw. (If you can)  
54. Let her sit on your lap.  
55. Go hiking and camp out together in the woods or  
on a mountain.  
56. Lips were made for kissing. So were eyes, and  
fingers,and cheeks,and collarbones, and hands,and  
ears.  
57. Kiss her stomach.  
58. Always hold her around her hips/sides.  
59. Guys like half-shirts.  
60. Take her to dinner and do the dinner for two  
deal.  
61. Spaghetti* (Ever see Lady and the Tramp?)  
62. Hold her hand, stare into her eyes, kiss her hand  
and then put it over your heart.  
63. Unless you can feel their heart beating, you  
aren*t close enough.  
64. Dance together.  
65. Sit in front of a roaring fire and make out/make  
love.  
66. I love the way a girl looks right after she*s  
fallen asleep with her head in my lap.  
67. Carry her to bed.  
68. Waterbeds are fun.  
69. You figure it out.  
70. Do cute things like write I love you in a note so  
that they have to look in a mirror to read it.  
71. Break every one of your parent*s relationship  
rules for them.  
72. Make excuses to call them every 5 minutes  
73. Even if you are really busy doing something, go  
out of your way to call and say I love you.  
74. Call from your vacation spot to tell them you  
were thinking about them.  
75. Remember your dreams and tell her about them.  
76. Ride your bike 8 miles just to see them for a few  
hours.  
77. Ride home and call them.  
78. Tell each other your most sacred secrets/fears.  
79. Somehow incorporate them into any kind of  
religion or worship you have.  
80. Be Prince Charming to her parents. (Brownie  
Points)  
81. Act out mutual fantasies together. (Not  
necessarily sexual)  
82. Brush her hair out of her face for her.  
83. Stay up all night to think of 101 ways to be  
sweet to them.  
84. Hang out with his/her friends. (more brownie  
points)  
85. Go to church/pray/worship together.  
86. Take her to see a romantic movie and remember the  
parts she liked.  
87. Cuddle together under a full moon on a clear  
night.  
88. Learn from each other and don*t make the same  
mistake twice.  
89. Everyone deserves a second chance.  
90. Describe the joy you feel just to be with  
him/her.  
91. Make sacrifices for each other.  
92. Really love each other, or don*t stay together.  
93. Write a fictional story about how you met/fell in  
love, etc. and give it to them.  
94. Let there never be a second during any given day  
that you aren*t thinking about them, and make sure  
they know it.  
95. Love yourself before you love anyone else.  
96. Learn to say sweet things in foreign languages.  
97. Dedicate songs to them on the radio.  
98. Fall asleep on the phone with each other.  
99. Sleep naked together.  
100. Stand up for them when someone talks trash.  
101. Never forget the kiss goodnight. And  
always remember to say, "Sweet dreams.


	2. Watch The Sunset Together

Watch The Sunset Together

Sonny and Chad were both sprawled out on a blanket on a hill in Hollywood. The two have been out all day and were now exhausted and just wanted to lay together and watch the sunset. The two have been going out for about two years and Sonny always thought it was a romantic thing to do so Chad decided that it would be the perfect way to end the day together.

"I Love You Chad."

"I Love You Too Sonny." Chad replied while snuggling her in closer to his chest as he looked out with her into the fading sunset.

Perfect.

AN: They will definaetly get longer this is just a sample I guess you can say Review please. Also the next one will be M rated so if you want to read it then go there but No lemons in the next one.


	3. Back RubsMassages

AN: BTW None of the one shots are related : ) Also If You love Camp rock and the Smitchie (Shane/Mitchie) pairing then you should go read '101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend' by Eloisel54 . It's amazing. It seems we both had the same idea but I personally like hers better haha. Also for now im gonna write the k and T rated ones and do the M rated ones later.

It has been a long day for Chad Dylan Cooper. He just got back from New York City where he was a whole week promoting himself, his show, and his new movie Starstruck which was coming out within two months. He didn't get to relax on his trip and this Monday was killing him. He was rehearsing all day and now, at 8:30 at night just got finished. He decided to lie down a bit before driving home. The studio closed at 10:00 on Monday's nights so he didn't have too long. He was lying on his stomach, his back sore, and trying to fall into a light sleep. He tried rubbing his shoulder but it hurt to twist his arm that way. He gave up and stopped. He figured he would get a massage tomorrow morning. He heard a noise in the background, like a door opening but ignored it. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone crawling on his back. He felt himself being straddled and was about to push the person off but when the person's hands touched his shoulders and he felt the familiar spark he relaxed again. The person started to slowly put pressure onto the back and move their hands in slow rotations.

"Mmmmm, Sonny that feels so good" he heard her giggle in response and she moved her hand down his back.

"I would bet you seemed really stressed today."

"I have been I haven't got to relax for the past week and a half."

"You've been busy. We haven't even gotten to hang out for the past two."

" I know. But this weekend I promise we can hang out."

"Okay." She pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck and continued giving him a back rub for the next 10 minutes. When she finished she slowly got off of him and sat at the end of the couch. He sat up, fixed his hair, and gave her kiss.

"Thank You, I really needed that."

"No problem but next time its my turn" She said giving his a teasing smile

"Of Course. Come on I'll bring you home the studio closes in an hour anyways." She nodded and he took her hand and the two walked out.

An: Review I want at least 25 reviews before I continue. If I get them soon enough I will post more.


	4. Cuddle With Music

California was going through an extremely bad storm right now. Most places were shut down and the roads were blocked and shut down by the fallen trees. Condor Studios even shut down early for the day but some of the people couldn't leave Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper being two of them. Sonny was currently curled up with her blarmey the blanket with arms on Tawni's lounge chair. She was terribly afraid of storms and all she wanted right now was to be in the arms of her favorite guy, Chad. Unfortunately, he couldn't get here because; he couldn't go out in the storm to cross over to her set.

"Maybe I could just call him?" Sonny thought aloud. She pressed speed dial #2 and listened to it ring.

"CDC here what a dooo!"

"Really Chad?"

"Oh hey Sonny whats up?"

"Im scared."

"Awww, im sorry Sunshine I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Can't you come over?"

"There's no way I can go out in the storm."

"Get an umbrella."

"Sonny I can…."

He was cut off by the lights and all electricity going out and Sonny screaming on the other line then the call ended.

Back in Sonny's dressing room she was crying and freaking out not knowing where anything is and now accidentally throwing her phone was in a silent dark room.

She sat there crying and hiding under the covers for about 15 minutes when she heard her door open. Freaking out because everyone else from So Random went home she curled deeper in her blanket. Then she heard someone pull down the blanket and through the dark she could see the worried blue eyes of her boyfriend.

She latched onto him and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Are You Okay?"

"Y-eah"

"Come Here." Chad pulled her on to his lap and cuddled her close. He pulled out his Ipod and turned on the music.

"Focus on the music not the storm." She nodded and the two sat there both with one headphone and holding the other one.


	5. NEW PENNAME

I changed my penname from vickybarb to fightforwhatilove : ) Just thought you should all know that : ) Vickybarb has been my username for everything since I was 5 and now 10 years later I thought I needed a change haha.


	6. French Kissing

**BTW I've read the scripts for like all the remaining episodes of Sonny With A Chance and Chad is totally Sappy towards Sonny and doesn't want to do anything to hurt her. He always calls her M'lady now like every time he sees her until The Problem with Pauly when she mocks him and he stops.**

The cast of So Random has just finished rehearsal and Sonny and Tawni were now walking back to their dressing room talking.

"So how are you and Chad doing?"

"We're doing well I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Like I don't know how to put it. Chad's always so careful."

"Like protective?"

"No, like if we're kissing he'll stop before it gets any farther then just lips to lips."

"Well usually I don't want to be involved or even hear about these kinds of problems you have with Chip but, this time I will."

"Really? Aw thanks Tawni!"

"Yeah don't mention it. Really Don't"

"So as much as I hate asking this how far have you and Cooper gotten."

"Well we've obviously kissed but before I like you know he'll pull away."

"What do I know?"

"You know."

"SONNY! I obviously don't know tell me!"

"Well like… French Kissing" Sonny said sheepishly

"Wow im surprised he hadn't done that yet."

"Yeah me too" Sonny spoke back bitterly

"Well next time he tries to pull away or starts to pull him back in and you make the first move."

"You think that will work?"

"It's worth a shot."

An hour later Sonny was sitting in Chad's dressing room waiting for him to be done with rehearsal. She has been for about 30 minutes. She was just about to get up when she notice the door knob turning. She sat up straight and smiled when Chad came into view.

"How's M'lady doing." Chad asked with a smile when he saw her. She got up and bounced her way over to him.

"She's doing very well." Sonny replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Sonny smiled and kissed him back. What he thought was going to be a short kiss changed when he started to pull away and Sonny grabbed onto his tie and kept him their. He was shocked but kissed back.

Chad slid her hands into his hair and one of his hands did the same while the other wandered into Sonny's hair. Sonny deepened the kiss and asked for entrance by licking his bottom lip. Chad was shocked by her forwardness. He didn't try anything before because, he didn't want to pressure Sonny into something but now that she was making the first move he went forward with it. He granted her entrance and the two's tongue battled for dominance. Chad won and explored Sonny's mouth. Sonny moaned softly into his mouth and she then started sucking on Chad's tongue drawing out a moan from him. Finally the two pulled away gasping for air. They kept their foreheads against each other though.

"Wow." Chad spoke. Sonny giggled in response.

"Was that so hard." Sonny questioned with a small smirk. Chad gave her a confused look.

"Whenever I tried to do that before you would always pull away or you never even made a move."

"That's because, I didn't know if you wanted to and I didn't want you to feel pressured but, now that I know you're okay with it…" Chad led off with a smirk as the two leaned back in.

AN: How was it? Please can I get some reviews no one is reviewing anymore? I only got a few so as im doing on all my stories those people can PM if they want and I'll tell them complete spoilers including quotes from any future Sonny episode including Sonny With A Secrete : ) Those people are **Eloise Lawrence****briglee100****Melissarocks****summergirl07**** and hoho**** but you don't have an account so theres no way to reach you sorry :/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I couldn't really think of a lot to write for the next few ones so these ones ar short drabbles : ) Please Enjoy and review! BTW First one might be confusing if you haven't seen the Problem With Pauley.**

**Hold her w/ hands inside the back of her shirt.**

"Awwww! Thank you Chad!" Sonny said accepting the roses from her boyfriend, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. "I can't believe it's already our 10th week anniversary."

"Me either it seems like just yesterday you agreed to be M'lady." Chad answered back with a lovesick smile.

Sonny giggled, and Chad grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together as the two started walking to Chad's car for their date.

"I had a great time tonight Chad" Sonny said as the two stood in front of Sonny's apartment door.

"Me too."

"Well, Goodnight." Sonny said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips then hugged him tightly around his neck as he did the same to her waist. This time though his hands snuck his way under her shirt and held her bare skin at the small of her back holding her closer. Sonny smiled and pulled back slightly to look him in the eye before giving him another kiss.

"Goodnight" Chad said before pulling away, his hands slowly leaving her back curving around her waist before winking and turning to walk away.

**Whisper to Each Other**

All of the casts from Condor Studios were in the cafeteria waiting for Mr. Condor. Tawni was sitting with the So Random Cast looking for her best friend Sonny. She looked in the back and saw her sitting in the lap of Chad Dylan Cooper. The two were talking and smiling and laughing. Tawni smiled at the couple, even though she would never say it aloud she was happy for the friend she could tell they really did love each other. She watched as Chad pressed a very small kiss to Sonny's lips as Sonny's smile widened even more. She may have not liked Chad very much but, he was an amazing boyfriend. Sonny would always tell her about Chad and their dates. They were always so romantic and thoughtful. Then Mr. Condor walked in and Sonny got off of Chad's lap and sat in the chair next to him but, they were so close that it was like sitting on his lap. As Mr. Condor was talking she snuck a peak at the couple to notice Chad whispering in her ear and Sonny would silently giggle and then she would do the same to her. The two were so cute.

**Cook For Each Other**

For Sonny's and Chad's six month Anniversary they decided that they would cook each others favorite meal. Sonny cooked Chad Lemon Chicken Pasta while Chad cooked her this special pizza for one. The two were currently sitting in Chad's Dinning room eating. both talking.

"This is so good, I didn't know you could cook this good." Sonny said to Chad

"Thanks and yours is amazing too" Chad replied.

"Thanks, it was nothing."

"Same." Chad replied but they both kept thinking about how it took about 20 tries each to get the food right. But they looked at each other and smiled both thinking how it was so worth it.


End file.
